Brother Romance
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Anyyeong! It's my new nick name (sebelumnya SashaCloudie)/ Ini FF terbaruku/ Hanya cerita ringan minim konflik tentang persahabatan Eunhyuk dan Donghae/ Persahabatan romantis/ "Hae, ayo pergi dari sini... Kita ke Jepang, lalu ke Eropa, lalu ke Amerika! Kita keliling dunia!"/ Bromance story of EunHae slight Jessica - Hyoyeon/ Wanna RnR?


**Title :**

**Brother Romance**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Eunhyuk – Super Junior**

**Donghae – Super Junior**

**Hyoyeon - SDND**

**Jessica - SNSD**

**Warning :**

**It's Brother Romance, Typo, Gaje. Dont Like Dont Read**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves and EUNHAE is REAL!**

**.**

**.**

Dan, lagi - lagi seperti ini! Kedua yeoja itu hanya bisa berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan mereka, mempoutkan bibir mereka dengan kesal, dan yang benar - benar menyebalkan adalah dua orang namja yang menyebabkan kedua yeoja itu seperti itu seperti tidak peduli, tepatnya tidak sadar.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bermain terus?" Jessica, yeoja dengan sweeter pink mulai tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kami sudah bosan disini, Oppa!" Kali ini Hyoyeon yang berdiri di samping Jessica yang mengajukan protesnya.

Dua namja di depannya hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali bermain permainan basket di depan mereka.

"Ish! Apanya yg kencan? Ujung - ujungnya cuman melihat mereka bermain seperti anak kecil!"

"Aku juga heran, Sica! Kenapa para namja senang ke game center seperti ini sih?"

Kedua namja itu; Donghae dan Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak mendengar gerutuan para yeoja yg notabene-nya adalah yeojachingu keduanya. Mereka tetap asyik dengan permainan mereka sambil tertawa dan sesekali saling mendorong pelan.

"Sica, kamu lapar tidak? Kita bisa jadi batu kalau terlalu lama disini!"

"Sebenernya aku tidak lapar, tapi aku butuh segelas jus dingin untuk mendinginkan fikiranku," jawab Jessica dengan nada kesal. "Hyoyeon, ayo kita ke cafe di lantai 3!"

Jessica dan Hyoyeon membalikkan badan mereka. Game center membuat mereka sangat kesal karena terlalu banyak permainan yg menurut mereka bodoh dan terlalu bising. Kekesalan mereka bertambah karena kedua namjachingu mereka justru menyukai tempat ini.

Sebenarnya hari ini mereka sedang melakukan double date, seharusnya. Tapi yang ada begitu sampai Mall Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menuju game center, tidak menggubris keinginan kedua yeojachingu mereka yang minta ditemani belanja. Awalnya Jessica dan Hyoyeon mencoba untuk menemani, tapi setelah hampir dua jam dan tidak ada tanda - tanda kedua namja itu akan menghentikan kegiatan mereka, Jessica dan Hyoyeon pun menyerah.

"Hae, mereka mau kemana?" Eunhyuk yang menyadari kepergian kedua yeoja itu menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Donghae hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali bermain.

"Mungkin belanja atau ke cafe seperti biasa."

Eunhyuk mengangguk - angguk kecil lalu kembali bermain. "Hae, ayo ganti permainan! Aku sudah bosan dengan basket."

Donghae menoleh lalu tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah! Ayo, Hyukkie!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah bersahabat sejak mereka SD hingga sekarang mereka duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Pertemuan mereka dimulai sejak Donghae pindah dari Mokpo ke Seoul dan menjadi tetangga baru Eunhyuk. Dua namja kecil yang langsung bersahabat karena Donghae kecil membawakan sekeranjang Strawberry untuk Eunhyuk kecil walau tidak ada yang memberi tahu bahwa Eunhyuk kecil adalah penggemar berat Strawbery. Dan Eunhyuk kecil membelikan Donghae kecil sebuah boneka ikan kecil dengan uang tabungannya. Sejak saat itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjadi sahabat sejati.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menarik perhatian para yeoja sejak SMP. Wajah manis sekaligus tampan, senyum yang menarik, dan juga kemampuan ngedance mereka yang luar biasa. Mereka bukan playboy, tapi tidak sedikit juga yeoja yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan keduanya.

Sudah empat bulan Donghae menjalin hubungan dengan Jessica, menurutnya tidak ada alasan untuk menolak pernyataan cinta Jessica. Dia cantik, pintar, dan idola di sekolah. Hanya satu masalahnya, setiap kali Donghae dan Jessica berkencan Eunhyuk pasti selalu ikut. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah untuk Donghae karena dia yang meminta, tapi ini pasti masalah untuk Jessica. Bayangkan saja jika setiap kali berkencan harus selalu ditemani oleh teman kekasih! Itu sebabnya Jessica sangat senang ketika dua bulan kemudian Eunhyuk menerima pernyataan cinta dari Hyoyeon yang masih teman sekelasnya, tapi kesenangan Jessica hanya sementara karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk tetap ingin bersama saat berkencan. Mereka pun akhirnya selalu melakukan double date, tapi ahirnya double date ini pun lebih mirip acara 'menemani Eunhyuk dan Donghae bermain'.

"Hae, Hyoyeon sudah mengirimiku pesan. Mereka menunggu di cafe."

Donghae mengambil handphonenya yang ada di tas miliknya, ternyata Jessica juga sudah mengiriminya pesan.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus kesana Hyukkie sebelum mereka mengomel."

"Benar, kalau mereka sudah mengomel mereka mirip nenek sihir."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk serempak tertawa. Eunhyuk lalu mengalungkan tangan kanannya di pundak Donghae.

"Hae, sepulang dari sini ke rumahku ya."

"Oke!" Jawab Donghae cepat. "Umma sedang tidak ada di rumah, aku menginap di tempatmu ya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk senang. Malam ini dia tidak tidur sendirian.

.

.

"Semakin hari Jessica semakin banyak aturan, aku jadi pusing."

Eunhyuk menyodorkan sekotak susu strawberry pada Donghae yang sedang duduk di carpet sambil bersandar ke sisi tempat tidur.

"Dia sangat cantik tapi kadang terlalu bawel..."

"Putuskan saja!"

Donghae menoleh. Gummy smile terpasang di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kalau tidak suka ya minta putus saja, seperti biasa..."

Donghae tertawa pelan. "Kalau difikir - fikir kita ini bad boy. Sudah berapa kali kita memutuskan yeoja..."

"Menurutku tidak juga."

"Eh?"

Eunhyuk menyenderkan badannya di sisi tempat tidur di samping Donghae lalu meminum susu kotaknya melalui sedotan.

"Bukan kita yg mengejar mereka, Hae. Mereka yang datang sendiri. Dari awal kita sudah bilang ke mereka kalau kita tidak janji akan bisa menjadi namjachingu yang baik dan mereka bilang tidak apa - apa..."

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Mengerti dengan maksud Eunhyuk.

"Hae..."

"Ne?"

"Mau pakai piyama yang mana? Warna biru tua atau biru muda?"

"Biru tua saja."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sekali lalu menuju ke lemari pakaiannya. Donghae memiliki beberapa potong baju, celana, piyama, bahkan sampai pakaian dalam yang disimpan di rumah Eunhyuk, begitu juga sebaliknya karena seringnya mereka saling menginap. Lama - lama baju mereka bercampur dengan sendirinya apalagi tinggi badan Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya berbeda sedikit.

Donghae mengambil handphone Eunhyuk dan memasukan password yang berupa tanggal lahirnya. Password handphone Eunhyuk memang tanggal lahir Donghae, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Donghae menekan angka 1 dan menekan tombol 'Yes', dan namanya langsung muncul di layar telephone. Panggilan cepat no 1 di handphone Eunhyuk memang Donghae, dan bisa dipastikan panggilan cepat no 1 di handphone Donghae adalah Eunhyuk. Donghae menekan tombol 'No' hingga panggilan itu terputus sebelum sempat tersambung. Donghae tertawa pelan, entah kenapa dia selalu senang setiap melihat namanya yang muncul saat dia menekan panggilan cepat No 1 di handphone Eunhyuk.

"Hae, sebaiknya kamu mandi sebelum terlalu malam. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi di dekat dapur."

"Nanti sekalian ambilkan aku air mineral ya."

"Oke!" Jawab Eunhyuk singkat sambil mengambil handuk dan keluar kamar. Donghae sendiri langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Eunhyuk. Saat keluar tenyata Eunhyuk sudah selesai mandi. Dia menggunakan piyama pink dan terduduk di meja belajarnya sambil bermain game di laptopnya. Ada dua botol mineral water di samping laptop. Donghae meraih salah satunya dan meminumnya sampai habis setengah.

"Besok masih libur, mau main kemana?"

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya santai sambil terus bermain game.

"Temani aku di rumah saja ya, Umma baru akan pulang lusa."

"Oke. Aku juga sedang malas kemana - mana."

Donghae meneguk kembali air mineralnya lalu naik ke tempat tidur Eunhyuk yang berukuran queen. Direbahkan badannya dan sesekali diregangkan badannya yg sedikit pegal. Melihat itu Eunhyuk segera mematikan laptopnya, menyalakan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu kamarnya yang terang.

"Yeoja itu kadang memang lebih kuat dari namja. Aku kagum kemampuan mereka berjalan - jalan dengan menggunakan sepatu heels tinggi. Aku yg hanya menemani berkeliling saja merasa capek."

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa pelan. Diaturnya suhu AC hingga mencapai suhu yang nyaman lalu menarik selimut bed covernya dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan juga Donghae.

"Menurutku kaki yeoja itu mengandung unsur besi, makanya mereka sekuat itu..."

Eunhyuk kembali tertawa pelan dan memiringkan badannya, menatap Donghae yang masih dalam posisi terlentang. Wajah Donghae selalu terlihat sempurna, dan semakin sempurna saat melihatnya dalam posisi seperti ini dengan keadaan kamar yang remang. Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasa bosan.

"Hae, kamu memang tampan. Pantas para yeoja mengejarmu."

"Aku tahu... Tapi kamu lebih tampan, Hyukkie!"

"Kamu lebih tampan!"

Donghae memiringkan badannya, kini mereka bertatapan. "Kamu namja paling tampan di Korea, Hyukkie!"

"Ani! Sudah aku bilang aku namja paling tampan no 2. Kamu yang nomor 1."

"Ish! Kamu ini..."

"Apa? Kamu memang no 1, aku no 2."

Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Eunhyuk, menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Eunhyuk dan memeluk pinggang namja pecinta strawberry itu.

"Kita sama - sama namja paling tampan di Korea!" Donghae mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Eunhyuk. Untuk beberapa saat masih terdengar gumamamnya sebelum akhirnya suara nafasnya terdengar lebih teratur. Donghae cepat tertidur.

"Benar - benar lelah, eoh?" Tangan Eunhyuk membelai rambut Donghae pelan. Matanya terpejam perlahan. Aroma sabun di tubuh Donghae membuat Eunhyuk juga cepat tertidur.

.

.

"Dia menjerit histeris dan menolak keinginanku! Aku tidak menyangka dia semarah itu."

"Kamu bilang apa padanya, Hae?"

"Tidak bilang apa - apa. Aku hanya bilang aku tertarik dengan yeoja lain makanya aku ingin putus."

Kepala Eunhyuk menggeleng perlahan. "Bukannya sudah aku bilang jangan pernah memakai alasan itu saat memutuskan yeoja?"

"Tapi itu alasan paling ampuh, Hyukkie!"

Cuaca sedang cerah sekarang. Eunhyuk melirik jam tangannya, masih ada setengah jam sebelum jam istirahatnya berakhir. Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya. Langit terlihat jelas dan dekat saat dia menatapnya di atas atap sekolah seperti sekarang.

"Kamu masih akan dengan Hyoyeon?"

"Entahlah... Tapi dia belum membuatku punya alasan untuk meninggalkannya..."

Donghae ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk. Awan terlihat berarak diatas sana.

Tangan kanan donghae terentang ke atas, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Waktu kecil kita suka berhayal jangan - jangan awan itu sebenernya permen kapas..."

"...dan aku selalu bilang harusnya dia berwarna merah muda karena itu artinya awan berasa strawberry..."

Tangan kiri Eunhyuk ikut terentang dan menangkap tangan Donghae, menautkan jari jemari kedua tangan tersebut lalu menariknya, meletakkannya diatas dadanya.

"Aku sering membayangkan menikmati permen kapas rasa strawberry raksasa itu berdua saja denganmu, pasti menyenangkan..."

"Tapi aku pasti tidak akan kebagian!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kalau benar awan itu permen kapas rasa strawberry kamu pasti akan menghabiskannya sendirian..."

Eunhyuk tertawa. Genggaman tangannya bertambah erat, melekat erat di dadanya.

"Hae, ayo pergi dari sini..."

"Eh?" Donghae menoleh, menatap Eunhyuk yang masih menatap langit. Rahang tegas Eunhyuk terlihat begitu kokoh.

"Kita ke Jepang, lalu ke Eropa, lalu ke Amerika! Kita keliling dunia!"

"Uang dari mana?"

"Tentu saja uang hasil bekerja." Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya hingga kini mereka bertatapan. "Aku tidak bilang sekarang. Kita harus bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan uang, setelah itu kita keliling dunia."

"Berdua?"

"Memangnya mau ajak siapa lagi?"

"Umma ku bagaimana? Donghwa Hyung sudah menikah dan menetap di Incheon..."

"Umma dan Appaku pasti menjaga Ummamu dengan baik, tenang saja. Mereka sudah seperti keluargakan?"

Donghae mengangguk. Keluarga mereka memang sudah seperti keluarga sungguhan, apalagi sejak Appa Donghae meninggal, keluarga Eunhyuk lah yang paling sering membantu Donghae dan Ummanya melewati masa - masa sulit. Donghae memang tidak mengalami masa sulit secara ekonomi karena ayahnya meninggalkan bisnis keluarga yang cukup berkembang yang diurus oleh Hyung dan Ummanya sekarang, tapi tetap saja mereka sering merasa kesedihan yang mendalam, dan saat itu Eunhyuk sekeluarga selalu datang menghibur.

"Amerika wajib kita datangi!" Donghae berseru semangat. "Katanya disana sering sekali di datangi alien, penampakan UFO sering muncul disana."

"Mwo?" Euhyuk menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Banyak yang berubah, tapi kepercayaan Donghae pada alien mungkin salah satu yang tidak berubah.

Awan masih berarak perlahan. Ini lah alasan kenapa musim semi selalu menyenangkan, cuaca cerah namun tetap hangat. Jemari Donghae masih disana, di genggaman tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau aku alien berarti aku alien paling tampan ya..."

"Ne!" Jawab Donghae cepat. "Tapi semoga kamu bukan alien, kalau kamu alien suatu hari nanti kamu akan kembali ke planet asalmu..."

"Ani! Sekalipun aku alien aku tetap tidak akan kemana - mana, Hae. Setidaknya aku tidak akan pergi tanpa mengajakmu."

Senyum manis terpasang di wajah Donghae yang lembut. Matanya terpejam menikmati hangatnya cuaca. Tiba - tiba dia merasa hembusan nafas di dekat pipinya. Saat matanya terbuka dan menoleh ternyata wajah Eunhyuk sangat dekat dengannya. Badannya sudah menyamping dengan mata terpejam. Tidak lama tangan kanan Eunhyuk melingkar di perut Donghae. Sejenak Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk intens, lalu matanya ikut terpejam. Mereka sebenarnya tidak tertidur, mereka hanya sedang menikmati cuaca musim semi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tanpa mereka sadari bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi mereka masih disana.

.

.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak mungkin tidak mengajak Donghae. Dia bisa marah nanti..."

"Ish, Oppa! Memangnya kenapa Donghae Oppa harus marah?"

"Karena dia tidak suka aku tinggal sendirian..."

Hyoyeon melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Sudah tiga hari sejak Donghae dan Jessica putus dan sejak itu Eunhyuk merasa Hyoyeon sedikit berubah. Dia semakin sering menghubunginya dan membawakannya bekal makan siang. Sekarang dia meminta untuk untuk kencan berdua saja besok, tanpa Donghae.

"Lagipula, aku tidak biasa tidak mengajak Donghae..."

Penjelasan Eunhyuk membuat Hyoyeon semakin kesal. Eunhyuk memang tidak pernah pergi tanpa Donghae, bahkan ketika acara keluargapun Donghae selalu ikut.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Karena dia sahabatku!"

"Sahabat tidak berlebihan seperti ini, Oppa!" Hyoyeon akhirnya berseru keras membuat seisi kantin menatap mereka berdua.

"Hyoyeon-ah, tenanglah! Jangan membuatku malu..."

Hyoyeon menghela nafas lalu meneguk air mineralnya perlahan.

"Oppa suka padaku tidak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja karena kamu cantik dan baik."

"Kalau aku tidak menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu apa kita tetap akan jadi sepasang kekasih?"

Kening Eunhyuk berkerut. "Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Oppa! Kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti ini karena aku yang menyatakan perasaanku, kalau aku tidak melakukannya apa Oppa akan tetap melirikku?"

"Itu..."

"Oppa bingung? Aku jadi berfikir apa jangan - jangan aku ini sama seperti Jessica bagi Donghae Oppa..."

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Yeoja di depannya menatapnya sendu. Sementara itu di pojok kantin Donghae duduk sendirian menatap kedua pasang kekasih itu. Tadinya dia dan Eunhyuk sedang makan siang bersama, lalu Hyoyeon meminta waktu untuk berbicara dengan Eunhyuk berdua. Donghae tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi melihat jari Eunhyuk yang mengetuk - ngetuk meja kantin membuat Donghae tidak tenang.

"Donghae Oppa itu sangat penting ya bagi Oppa?"

"Itu..."

"Sampai mengabulkan satu permintaanku saja tidak bisa?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Dia lebih dari sekedar sahabat, dia sudah seperti saudara untukku..."

"Oppa, aku tidak meminta Oppa tidak menganggapnya sahabat atau saudara Oppa lagi! Aku hanya ingin kencan berdua saja dengan Oppa sabtu ini, sekali saja tanpa Donghae Oppa..."

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Tatapannya kini beralih ke Donghae yang menatapnya khawatir. Eunhyuk tersenyum, mencoba mengatakan bahwa tidak ada masalah apa - apa kepada Donghae.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua cerita Oppa dengan para yeoja..." Hyoyeon melanjutkan kata - katanya, membuat Eunhyuk kembali menatap yeoja cantik itu. "Oppa dan Donghae Oppa tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu, selalu yeoja lebih dulu... Dan tidak pernah lebih dari 6 bulan kalian akan putus dengan yeojachingu kalian, dan selalu kalian yang memutuskan lebih dulu..."

Eunhyuk tetap bungkam, semua yg dikatakan Hyoyeon memang benar. Eunhyuk menatap lekat Hyoyeon dan tersentak saat perlahan mata yeoja itu mulai berkaca - kaca.

"Hyoyeon-ah, jangan menangis..." Perlahan Eunhyuk meraih tangan kanan Hyoyeon dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak mau diputuskan, Oppa. Aku tulus menyukai Oppa, ah bukan, aku tulus mencintai Oppa..."

Dapat Eunhyuk rasakan yeoja itu membalas genggamannya.

"Oppa itu cinta pertamaku..."

Mata Hyoyeon menatap lekat tepat ke mata Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun Oppa agar Oppa bisa mencintaiku dan menganggapku lebih penting dari Donghae Oppa..."

Kini Hyoyeon benar - benar menggenggam tangannya erat. Eunhyuk menoleh ke tempat tadi Donghae duduk, tapi namja dengan senyum angelic itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Lee Donghae..."

.

.

Hyoyeon benar - benar terlihat cantik dengan dress musim semi selututnya. Corak bunga - bunga cerah membuatnya semakin menawan. Yeoja itu terduduk di bangku taman, kakinya bergoyang - goyang perlahan. Dilirik jam tangannya, dia memang datang terlalu cepat.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk kemarin Hyoyeon meminta Eunhyuk untuk menemuinya di salah satu taman. Hyoyeon sudah memohon agar Eunhyuk datang sendirian, dia ingin berkencan berdua saja. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab apapun, tapi Hyoyeon memutuskan untuk menunggunya di taman ini sekarang.

Hyoyeon menatap handphonenya, mempertimbangakan apa perlu menghubungi Eunhyuk atau tidak. Ditatap handphone itu dengan gamang.

Kaki Hyoyeon terus bergoyang - goyang, sesekali dirapihkan rambutnya yang dihias banana berwarna putih cantik, serasi dengan sepatu flat yang dia gunakan. Kembali Hyoyeon melirik jam tangannya, harusnya Eunhyuk sudah datang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Hyoyeon hampir putus asa, sampai terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hyoyeon-ah!"

Hyoyeon menoleh, dan terlihat Eunhyuk berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya. Senyum Hyoyeon mengembang seketika, apalagi saat dia melihat tidak ada Donghae disamping Eunhyuk seperti biasanya.

"Oppa..." Hyoyeon bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berlari kecil ke arah Eunhyuk dan memeluk namja itu. "Aku tahu Oppa pasti datang, aku tahu Oppa pasti mengabulkan keinginanku..."

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Hyoyeon, membalas pelukan yeojachingunya itu.

"Hyoyeon-ah..."

.

.

Lampu tidur sudah dinyalakan sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Suasana begitu tenang dan sunyi. Hanya terdengar dengkuran sangat halus dari seseorang yang kini sudah terlelap di pelukan Eunhyuk. Seseorang yang merebahkan dirinya di dada Eunhyuk dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Aku tahu keputusanku tadi sore memang benar..."

Eunhyuk memeluk seseorang itu erat namun lembut, mengusap rambut lembutnya.

**FLASBACK ON**

"Hyoyeon-ah..." Jari - jari Eunhyuk membelai rambut lembut Eunhyuk. Dapat dia rasakan pelukan erat Hyoyeon.

"Gomawo, Oppa."

Gerakan jari Eunhyuk terhenti. "Hyoyeon, kamu sepertinya salah mengira..."

Pelukan Hyoyeon meregang, kepalanya terangkat, menatap Eunhyuk. "Maksud Oppa?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Mianhe, aku tidak datang sendiri..."

Hyoyeon melepaskan pelukannya, lalu perlahan mengintip ke belakang pundak Eunhyuk. Donghae terlihat berdiri disana, sekitar tiga meter dari tempatnya dan Eunhyuk.

Refleks Hyoyeon mundur selangkah. "Oppa..." Matanya kini menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Mianhe Hyoyeon, aku..."

"Sudah aku bilangkan kalau Oppa tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku sebaiknya Oppa tidak datang saja!"

"Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu..."

"Kenapa Oppa tetap datang kalau Oppa tetap mengajak Donghae Oppa?" Hyoyeon menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan tangis.

"Kalau aku tidak datang kamu akan tetap menunggu... Aku tidak mau kamu menunggu..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menunggu?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya frustasi. Dia tidak suka melihat Hyoyeon sedih seperti ini. Dari semua yeoja yang pernah menjadi yeojachingunya Hyoyeon adalah yeoja paling cantik, baik, dan periang. Dia yeoja yang menyenangkan. Eunhyuk menyukai Hyoyeon lebih dari rasa sukanya ke yeoja yeoja sebelumnya yang pernah menjadi yeojachingunya. Hyoyeon adalah yeojachingu paling sempurna yang pernah dia punya, tapi tidak jika dibandingkan Donghae!

"Hyoyeon, sekali lagi mianhe. Tapi sebaiknya kamu tidak menungguku lagi, aku bukan namjachingu yang baik."

"Cukup!" Hyoyeon menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi!"

Eunhyuk maju selangkah, mendekati Hyoyeon. Perlahan keduanya menarik tangan Hyoyeon. Air mata sudah mulai tumpah dari mata yeoja itu.

"Aku harusnya tidak mempermainkanmu seperti yeojachingu ku sebelumnya, kamu terlalu baik."

"Oppa..."

"Aku... Tidak pernah mencintai semua yeojachinguku. Aku hanya menyukainya..."

"Hanya Donghae Oppa yg Oppa cintai?"

Eunhyuk tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hyoyeon. "Dia sahabatku, dia sudah seperti saudara untukku, ini tidak seperti yang kamu fikirkan..."

"Tidak seperti yang aku fikirkan atau tidak seperti yang Oppa fikirkan?"

Lagi - lagi Eunhyuk tersentak, Donghae pun terkejut. Dia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Tatap mataku dan deskripsikan siapa sebenarnya Donghae Oppa bagi Oppa?"

Eunhyuk mematung. "Donghae?"

Hyoyeon mengangguk.

"Dia sahabatku..." Jawab Eunhyuk, tapi suaranya terdengar sedikit ragu. "Dia... Saudaraku..."

Eunhyuk merasa bingung, kenapa dia gamang dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Itu tidak terdengar meyakinkan, Oppa!"

Mata Hyoyeon dan Eunhyuk bertemu. Tatapan tajam sekaligus sendu Hyoyeon membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Donghae? Donghae itu..." Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, mencoba menjawab sejujur mungkin. "Dia tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata - kata. Hubunganku dengannya tidak bisa dideskripsikan."

Tatapan Hyoyeon meredup, lalu dia menunduk. Hening sejenak. Udara sore itu terasa sejuk.

"Kita belum putus Oppa, dan Oppa tidak berhak memutuskanku." Hyoyeon kembali menatapnya. "Aku tetap kekasih Oppa..."

Hyoyeon mundur dua langkah. Sebelum Eunhyuk berkata apa - apa yeoja itu sudah membungkukan badannya. "Aku pamit pulang, Oppa. Sampai bertemu di sekolah."

Hyoyeon membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi, membuat Eunhyuk tertegun untuk beberapa saat hingga dia rasakan seseorang memegang pundakknya.

"Hyukkie..."

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae yang masih berada dipundaknya, meremasnya perlahan.

Badan Eunhyuk berbalik, membuatnya kini berhadapan Donghae. Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan dalam hening.

"Hae, aku mau bilang sebuah rahasia..."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Ini rahasia terbesar dalam hidupku..."

Terlihat jelas rasa penasaran di mata Donghae.

"Kamu harus menyimpan rahasia ini baik - baik."

Donghae mengangguk tegas.

"Hae... Aku ini..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ini... Alien!"

"Eh?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dia sudah siap menerima pukulan dari Donghae, tapi yang ada dia dibuat terkejut oleh ekspresi Donghae. Matanya membulat sempurna, dan sedetik kemudian dia memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Kamu alien? Kamu benar - benar alien?! Akhirnya alien itu ada!"

Mendadak Eunhyuk sweetdrop di tempat. Reaksi Donghae benar - benar diluar dugaan.

"Hae... Hae..." Eunhyuk mencoba mendorong Donghae. "Pelukannya terlalu erat. Sesak..."

Donghae melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk tapi matanya tetap bersinar terang seperti tatapan anak kecil yang diberi mainan baru.

"Ha-Hae, kamu benar - benar percaya aku alien?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyum kekanakkannya.

"Hae, kamu percaya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna. Tadinya dia hanya ingin bercanda, tapi siapa sangka Eunhyuk menganggapnya serius.

"Kamu benar - benar percaya?"

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Eh?"

Sebelum Eunhyuk mencerna semuanya Donghae tertawa keras. Eunhyuk terlihat lucu dengan muka bingungnya, tapi kemudian Eunhyuk ikut tertawa.

"Ya! Kenapa jadi aku yang dikerjai?"

Donghae terus tertawa. Membuat Eunhyuk menarik hidungnya gemas.

"Senang sudah mengerjaiku, eoh?"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya tertawa. Sampai kemudian tawa Donghae mereda dan menatap Eunhyuk intens.

"Soal Hyoyeon... Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan memaksakan hatiku, nanti aku akan bicarakan secara baik - baik dengannya."

Donghae mengangguk perlahan. "Hyukkie, ayo pulang, aku menginap lagi ya malam ini."

"Oke! Tapi kita toko gula - gula Sorra Noona ya. Aku ingin makan permen kapas rasa strawberry."

"Ish! Seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang makan. Nanti jangan minta ya." Kata Eunhyuk santai sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ya ya ya! Aku juga mau!" Donghae setengah meloncat melingkarkan tangan ke pundak Eunhyuk.

"Dasar anak kecil!"

"Ya, Hyukkie! Kamu juga anak kecil."

Eunhyuk tertawa, Donghae tertawa. Eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Donghae. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, membuat semuanya semakin menyenangkan.

**FLASHBACK END**

Eunhyuk memperat pelukannya. Donghae terlihat sangat polos saat tidur seperti ini. Setiap kali mereka tidur bersama Donghae baru bisa tidur jika dipeluk. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah memikirkan hubungan apa yang sebenarnya terjalin antara mereka.

**_"Dia tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata - kata. Hubunganku dengannya tidak bisa dideskripsikan."_**

Eunhyuk tersenyum sendiri mengingat kata - katanya. Tidak bisa dideskripsikan? Ya seperti itu lah. Siapa Donghae? Sahabat? Saudara? Keluarga? Eunhyuk tidak pernah benar - benar tahu. Donghae pun begitu, siapa Eunhyuk baginya tidak pernah bisa dideskripsikan, karena memang tidak perlu dideskripsikan.

Malam semakin larut. Perlahan rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Eunhyuk. Dikecup pucuk kepala Donghae, lama dan lembut. Mata Eunhyuk menutup perlahan. Perasaan sangat nyaman menyelimutinya, seperti biasa. Akhirnya, Eunhyuk tertidur dengan nyenyak.

**END**

**Author gelindingan di jalan tol. Apa ini? Semoga para reader nggak mendadak meriang abis baca FF Gaje ini. Btw, ini nick name baruku #gakadayangnanya. Sebelumnya aku pake nick name SashaCloudie #GAKADAYANGNANYA! Last but not least, review please -matablingbling- Gomawo :)**


End file.
